warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
In Justice, There's Love/Chapter Seven
Confronting Let go of your fears Endure the pain Let your tears fall Like the rain POV: Moonflight I immediately froze, and I heard Thornstrike mutter under his breath. The RushClan warriors were standing in front of them, emerging from the dens that surrounded the camp. Obviously they had been hiding there, luring the StormClan warriors into the trap. Snowstar flattened her ears, "Swiftstar, I'm pleased to see you're here to join us." She mewed lightly, though her eyes were cold. "Indeed, Snowstar," the RushClan leader returned smoothly, "Isn't this a nice place to get back together and have a talk? After all..." There was something in his eyes that kept Snowstar in her rigid position. The StormClan leader glared at Swiftstar, obviously discomforted by the mention of the topic. I unsheathed my claws, and glanced at the RushClan patrol. My eyes stopped at a white tom who was staring right back at me. His green eyes were anything but warm and welcoming. They were hard and calculating instead. My blood turned into ice, and I blinked, trying to keep the tears of realization away. Frostclaw's lips curled into a smirk, and he turned away. I bit my lip, stealing a glance at Snowstar, who was struggling to control herself to Swiftstar's cunning words. Frostclaw wanted me to suffer. He had drawn me in, letting me believe that he loved me and that I could love him back, despite our Clan differences. He had used me to figure out how to lure Snowstar into a trap, and because of me, my Clan was in danger. He will pay. I silently promised myself that. Frostclaw's gaze flitted back to me, and this time, I was the one who turned away sharply, though I could feel his cruel gaze digging into my pelt. "Swiftstar, I'm warning you, if you leave this camp now, perhaps we can still make peace." Snowstar growled, teeth now bared." "Funny how you're making threats when we have all the power." Swiftstar sneered, "Honestly, Snowstar, I thought you would be stronger, like before." The white she-cat stiffened, and she leaped at Swiftstar. The light brown tom's eyes widened, and he stumbled back, lifting his paws to defend himself. He was too late. Snowstar's once calm blue eyes were filled with rage and hatred, and she drove her claws down into Swiftstar's belly. The RushClan leader's blood spilled across the sandy clearing, and his body thumped onto the ground. Nobody moved. Nobody screamed. Frostclaw stepped forward and nosed his leader's body. "Swiftstar is dead." He mewed solemnly. Snowstar's eyes were now wide with horror, and she whispered hoarsely. "I did not mean it." But Frostclaw was not over, "StormClan are a pack of rogues, never abiding to the code. RushClan will be sure that the forest is rid of StormClan!" The RushClan cats cheered behind him, "Now obviously our deputy, Emberflight will become leader, and in hopes, she will choose a good deputy to lead in honor of our fallen leader." StarClan he was good with words. Too good. Snowstar was backing away from the body, her eyes unfocused, "StormClan, retreat." She mewed tiredly, turning away. "Retreat?" Fawnsky echoed, "There has been no battle!" "Do you want one?" Frostclaw's mouth twisted into a sneer, "Oh no, I forgot, StormClan is too cowardly to fight in a fair battle. They have to kill without reason in order to win." Snowstar didn't react, but Fawnsky did. She let out a snarl of rage and leapt for Frostclaw. But the white tom was ready, he dropped down low, letting her roll down his back and whirled around, claws flashing. In moments, Fawnsky was no longer moving. My mouth dropped open, and Frostclaw turned around, grim, "That's just one sacrifice for Swiftstar," he growled, "We'll get more." Thornstrike growled, "You won't find the training camp again, we'll make sure to guard it well." Frostclaw shrugged slyly, "We don't need to find it, won't our little spy do it all?" His eyes slid towards me, and I stared back at him. Thankfully, Thornstrike or any of the other StormClan cats didn't notice. Frostclaw smirked and turned his attention back to Snowstar, "We'll leave for now," he mewed quietly, "But when we return, expect us to seek revenge for our deceased leader, and we will be sure to defeat StormClan once and for all." With that dreadful note, Frostclaw turned and led the RushClan cats out of the training camp. None of the StormClan cats moved. Then, Snowstar whispered, "Let's go back to camp, even the training camp apprentices, we must prepare for war." ~ Snowstar bounded up the High Stones and bowed her head low. "We were right," she mewed solemnly, "RushClan cats had a spy who had informed the RushClan cats where the training camp was. They ambushed us and killed Fawnsky, while I took the life of Swiftstar." Shocked silence greeted Snowstar's words. Thornstrike was talking with Rainsong, so I focused on our leader instead. "I know, I should not have landed the final blow that endd Swiftstar's life, but the RushClan cats did the same to Fawnsky. In honor of Fawnsky's spirit, I name Thornstrike as the new deputy of StormClan." Cheers and calls of congratulations showered my brother, and I weaved through the cats to reach Thornstrike's side. "Congratulation." I purred. He turned and smiled, "Thanks, Moonflight." I returned his smile and slipped back to Flarefoot's side, "At least the apprentices were unharmed." I commented, unable to bear the thought of Creampaw getting hurt. The ginger she-cat nodded vigorously, "That's true, I'm so glad Smokepaw didn't get injured by the RushClan cats. He and Shatterpaw just barely turned six moons, it would be horrifying for them to be captured by RushClan at such an early age." Snowstar lifted her tail for silence, and continued, "Because our old training camp was discovered, we will not be making a new one, at least not until our spy is found out." This time, Thornstrike did stare at me, and I gulped and stared back. His amber eyes seemed to hold in questions I did not want him to ask. "This meeting is over," Snowstar sighed, "My senior warriors, please meet me in my den to discuss battle plans." Thornstrike, instead of stalking towards me, followed the stream of warriors to Snowstar's den. Of course, he was deputy now, and he had to take the responsibilities of a "senior warrior". I sighed myself and slipped outside of camp, desperate to get a chance to escape the stress of living in StormClan. He will pay. I could not bring myself to do what those words asked for. No matter how much rage I tried to conjure for Frostclaw, I could not help but still have...feelings for him. Even though he killed Fawnsky. Even though he used me. "Why hello there, Moonflight, glad of you to join me today." Frostclaw had his tail wrapped around his paws, his eyes staring. "What are you doing here?" I spat, taking a step back in surprise. Frostclaw smirked, "Come to tell me some new information? Perhaps the next location of the training camp? Or maybe...what Snowstar is doing next?" I stared at him. The tom I had seen before was gone. He was toying with me. He knew there was no point of trying to be the kind, caring tom he had been before. "I... There is no training camp anymore." The words flew out of my mouth before I knew it. Frostclaw smiled, and suddenly the cold look drained from his eyes and he wrapped his tail around mine, despite when I tried to back away. "Oh, Moonflight, now I know you probably see me as nothing but a troublesome RushClan warrior, but I just want to do good for my Clan. But you...you are something special." But I could no utter my own feelings to him. They were trapped in the little bubble of rage that had managed to stay in me. "You used me!" Frostclaw stopped smiling. His lips fell into a frown, and he took a step back, eyes narrowing, "Now, now, you only do specific things for who you love. You gave me the information because you wanted me to care, you wanted to see me more often, but you could not." Before I could retort something back, he continued, "That's what happened with Snowstar and Swiftstar. So smitten when they were just mere warriors, but Snowstar realized that she was doing something wrong when the wrong information slipped out of her mouth into Swiftstar's ears, and soon, StormClan had fallen to RushClan. "Though the defeat was temporarily, Snowstar did not forgive Swiftstar for just digging information out of her. So ironic that it's happening to you too." That's why Snowstar was so agitated by the mention of their "friendship". Frostclaw leaned forward, so his muzzle was close to my ear, "Do you trust me, Moonflight?" "No." There was no hesitation in his next words, "Then stay away from me." Then he was gone, and I was left staring at the ground, realizing that if he had asked another question, one as simple as "Do you love me?", I would have said yes, despite the dangers of being caught by Snowstar, despite the fact that he didn't care that he was using me. I still would have said yes.